Megaman Zero Ciel's Feelings and the Return of the Crimson Warrior
by Auron Kaname
Summary: Five years have passed since the Fall of Ragnarok and everyone is living happily. Everyone except Ciel who is still grieving over the death of the love of her life Zero. Little does she know Zero is still alive and is searching for her. Will Zero and Ciel be together find out here. Main Pairing ZeroXCiel


Megaman Zero

Ciel's Feelings and the Return of the Crimson Warrior and the Blue Bomber

**Summary: Five years have past since the fall of Ragnarok and the supposed death of Zero.**

**This is a time of piece and everyone is happy and having fun but for one person.**

**Ciel the commander of the Resistance Base no longer the Resistance but the Guardians, is having trouble accepting Zero's death and is still upset about the five years before.**

**Little does she know the man she loves is alive and still hunting for his lover!**

Five years have past since the day Ragnarok fell and Zero saved the world. Everyone is now living in a world of piece where everyone is happy except for one person.

Ciel commander of the formerly named Resistance, which is now known as the Guardians, has still been grieving over Zero's death.

"Why did this have to happen" Ciel was in her room sitting on her bed hugging her knees crying while looking at Zero's Helmet in front of her.

"I wish Zero was here I wish he was alive" Ciel was breathing heavy from her crying and was on the verge of passing out but managed to stop crying and head to sleep.

Even though she went to sleep she would always have nightmares about Zero.

***Ciel's Dream***

"**Ciel GET DOWN" The warrior in crimson armour shouted to her as a maverick attacked her from behind, the warrior then leaped over her and brought his green blade over his head and sliced the Maverick in half.**

"**You okay Ciel?" Zero stood there giving her a worried look but as she was about to reply she saw him get stabbed through the chest and he fell to the floor.**

"**ZERO" Ciel shook him but there was no response he was dead no movement and no breathing either, just then Ciel outside her dream woke up.**

***The Real World***

"AH" Ciel woke up from the nightmare crying again her sister Aloutte and Cervau came in to comfort her.

- Elsewhere –

"DAMN MAVERICKS" A man in a damaged crimson Armour suit was fighting an army of X-Drones that was left after the fall of Ragnarok.

The Warrior with his long golden blond hair with bangs on the front brought his green blade from behind his back and took out a large group all at once "d damn it"

Just as it seemed there was no chance he'd survive a blue Cyber Elf showed up then somehow materialized into its actual form throwing the outfit he was wearing aside to reveal a blue Reploid with a gun for an arm "X-BUSTER"

"X? But how?" Zero was shocked that his best friend went from being a Cyber Elf to his normal self again "Let's just say thank Axl" Zero then gave X a confused look but then the two finished off the Mavericks and talked with each other.

"So what did Axl do to bring you back?" Zero asked his old friend how he was able to go from being a Cyber Elf back to his original self "Turns out he found my original body after Elpizo killed me and he then found me as a Cyber Elf"

"Still doesn't explain how" X then shouted at Zero when he said this "I'M GETTING TO THAT" Zero then gave a look to X that was a shocked one due to him shouting considering X rarely shouted.

"Anyway I explained that if he had the right equipment he could put me as a Cyber Elf back in my Orignal body and luckily Axl somehow had the stuff needed and well here I am" Zero was shocked but proud to have his best friend back and that Axl was still out there fighting for piece somewhere.

"Anyway Zero shouldn't you be finding Cie-"Zero cut X off "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS?" Zero scolded X at this because he was frustrated at not finding her.

"Whoa sorry I didn't know" just as X said this Zero then saw what seemed to be the old resistance base then started to run towards it "Ciel"

X Followed behind and when the two reached the base the first to meet them was Cervau "Zero and X?"

"Take me to Ciel's room Cervau I'll explain some other time" Cervau did as he was asked and when reaching her room "Thanks Cervau X you go with Cervau and explain how we're here"

"Alright" X and Cervau left and then Zero entered the room "Ciel"

Ciel's Room a few hours before

Ciel had just returned from researching some disks Cervau gave her and was back on her bed crying "Zero I want you here please return"

The Guardians had moved the caravan to the desert near where Zero was found passed out ((Intro Stage of MMZ2)) hopping to find Zero but as the Area was searched there was no luck, even though there was a battle heard in the next area.

"I I can't go on like this but I just want to see him" A few hours had past as Ciel cried a little more but then she heard her door open and wanted whoever it was to go away but then "Ciel"

Ciel recognized this voice but didn't look in the direction in case it was a prank from someone else but the Man in the crimson Armour walked over to the bed "Ciel? Come on it's me Zero"

Ciel then looked at the man and then knew it really was him she could see he was badly damaged but she jumped up of the bed and hugged him crying into his chest "ZEROOOOOOO"

"I'm home Ciel" he hugged her tightly not wanting to let go "I won't leave you again" Ciel then looked at his face seeing him smiling at her for the first time ever "R really?"

"Of course after all I I love you" Zero felt himself blushing even though he thought it was impossible for him to do so considering him being a Reploid.

Ciel blushed slightly herself but then "I I love you too Zero really I do" both of them then put there lips on each others and shared a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Just then X came in and just stayed at the door hopping Zero didn't notice but "X I will f**king strangle you later" X then left the room scarred of what Zero would do to him.

Zero and Ciel were finally together and X was with the Guardians now too and the Guardians finally had two heroes to help them fight for everlasting piece as for Zero and Ciel they got married raised Aloutte together with X acting as an older brother for her.

**Whew that took a while to write, I've been wanting to write a story around Zero and Ciel for a while but never got round to it. Anyway this was my first attempt at a Megaman Zero Fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and will look forward to more until next time Stay Frosty.**

**Vergil Tousaka**


End file.
